Darkwater Pass
Darkwater Pass is a cave located in The Rift. Location It can be found by traveling from Windhelm to Fort Amol, and from there following the path southward to Darkwater Crossing. The entrance can be found next to a waterfall roughly southwest of the Crossing. From the settlement of Darkwater Crossing itself, heading across the bridge west of town and turning right leads to another bridge. Before crossing it, turning around reveals a mountain path heading up to the right. The path leads to the waterfall. A much more dangerous, but much quicker route would be going northwest from Rift Watchtower to Snapleg Cave, then following the compass marker north while scaling down the large drop. The Become Ethereal shout makes this very easy and fast if used correctly. Layout The cave appears to have once been used as a tomb, and several Burial Urns containing the usual loot can be found throughout the cave. In a side room on the left is an Arcane Enchanter. The lever to be activated to meet Derkeethus can be found by standing on the cage above his cell and turning northeast. In a small crevice in the northeastern wall there is a lever that lowers the door to allow access to him. Once Derkeethus has been freed, he is a possible follower. Once freed and escorted outside, he will run back to the Crossing. There are two tripwires linked to 'claw' traps here. Quests Wind and Sand Darkwater Pass is one of the locations in which the book Wind and Sand may be located. Notable items *A chest is located behind the small waterfall adjacent to the main entrance. *On the way to the large waterfall, there is a silver ore vein on a side bank of the stream, and iron ore right next to it. *Another chest can be found just inside on the right. *Following the cavern round to the left, a Falmer chest is located under the large waterfall. *Another chest is well hidden amongst the undergrowth at the bottom of the wooden spiral staircase next to Derkeethus' cell. *The skill book Catalogue of Weapon Enchantments can be found on top of the Arcane Enchanter. *Another well hidden Falmer chest can be found behind the arcane enchanter. It contains Orcish armor and other random, leveled loot. *A skeleton is found at the bottom of the river, with random loot. *Another skeleton is at the bottom of the lake outside the exit door, wearing a leveled, (random enchanted), helmet, as well as a leveled shield and boots nearby. Alchemy *Entering via the doors closest to the Crossing, several Slaughterfish can be found in the illuminated pool. At least six more can be found in the small lake outside the upper entrance. *Chaurus Eggs (10+) *Glowing Mushrooms Enemies *Leveled Falmer *Chaurus *Slaughterfish Trivia *If Ralof is followed in the quest "Unbound", afterwards, he tells Gerdur he was captured near Darkwater Pass. Bugs * Darkwater Pass stays undiscovered on the map, even after it has been cleared. It also says cleared on the map, but teleporting there isn't possible because it's still "undiscovered". Appearances * ru:Черный проход de:Dunkelwasserpass Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Caves Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Skyrim: Falmer Hives Category:Skyrim: Silver Ore Vein Locations